Trading
is a major economy factor of DragonVale World. The player is able to buy and sell gathered items with the world or with Friends. By using the Silvia's Trading Post building located in the of the park, the player can create sales their items by selecting a "Create Sale" slot. The player can choose the item or artifact to sell, and adjust the scroll bar to select the desired quantity and price or by tap the box and select a custom number. Please note that it is not possible to go above or below the minimum and maximum prices set for that item or artifact in particular, nor can the player go above quantity of ten for an item. After the player has selected the quantity, they are given an option to advertise the item to the world. The player is given one free advertisement per hour. Any additional advertisements will cost 1. After the player put the item up for sale, by selecting an item, they are given the option to advertise it, or to remove it at the cost of 1. Advertisements last until the player purchases the item, or after a certain period of time. The time period is currently unknown. Since October 10th 2016, and prior to June 17th 2016, the player may see which items are currently being advertised in the world shop. Every player is given 4 free slots to start with. Each additional slot will cost 5 for the first additional six slots, 10 for the next 10 slots, and 25 for the remaining. This allows you to expand your market, and allow the player to put up more items for sale. Up to 36 slots can be purchased, totaling to 40 slots. World Shop When tapping on "Shop World" the player will see various items put up for sale by other players worldwide. To purchase that item, the player can select it, and then he/she will be taken to that player's market. The player will also be able to purchase other items in the market that are available to him/her at his/her park level. If the player purchased the advertised item(s), he/she will no longer be able to access the player's market once he/she leaves. If there are no players advertising any items available at the player's park level, there will be two items up for sale by default. These items consist of 5 Lava Orbs for 500, and a 10 Lava Orbs option for 1,000. Each Lava Orb costs about 2.86x the maximum amount the player is able to sell it for, meaning the player is better off purchasing them from another player's market for less. Once another player purchases an item from the player's market, it will be marked as "Sold!". The player can tap on the sold item to receive any coins earned. Players have to be quick when buying items off of other players (especially artifacts) as other players will eventually purchase those items. Friends Shop When tapping on "Shop Friends" the player is able to shop from markets of up to nine friends. Having more than nine friends will only show the friends who were most recently on. The player will be able to buy items and artifacts from his/her friends at any time, even when the item is not advertised in the World Shop. Gallery playershopworld.PNG|What the 1.5 world shop looks like. Items were sold for a lot less than now. IMG_0110.PNG|The default World Shop when there are no items advertised by players. Notes *On October 10th 2016, the sell prices of various items have skyrocketed, and artifacts were removed due to the removal of Mega Dragons. Items up for sale prior to the update will remain the same selling price carried onto the update, and artifacts vanished from players shops. *Prior to update 1.3, and that could be fed to dragons used to be sold in the Silvia's Trading Post. Category:Economy Category:Market Category:Friends Category:Social